Irresistible
by heylolitahey
Summary: "I lived my life without you long enough." I Won't - Colbie Caillat


_Dear Diary,_

_Things weren't always this chaotic. There was a time where life was simple, and there was nothing out of sorts. There was a time where I could wake up in the morning, and not worry about the lives of my loved ones. There was a time where boyfriends were just boys, and heartbreaks could be mended with a carton of ice cream and my two best friends. There was a time where I was Elena Gilbert, the girl who lost her parents. But that's over now. Life has a whole new meaning. I have a whole new purpose. I am a brand new me. I am changed. Everything I used to know, has changed. Everything I believe in, has changed. This all started when Stefan Salvatore entered my life. Though it may seem like I would regret his part in my life, I must make it clear that I don't, and would never wish it any other way. Stefan Salvatore would become the one who changes my life forever. The one who would introduce me into the world of the supernatural, and read to me the diaries of a vampire._

Elena Gilbert laced the string, which acted as a bookmark, that held its place in between the pages of her diary around her finger as she stared at the several blank lines she had yet to fill. Her mind raced of the memories she had of the past life-changing year, and her heartbeat seemed to pace along with it. Alone, she sat on the edge of her bed, trying to put together jagged pieces of the endless puzzle she constantly found herself in. Alone, she had to answer her numerous questions about everything that has happened to her. But not for a single moment would Elena ever drop down to her knees and curse the heavens, and ask "Why me?" because she has grown so much stronger than that. Her eyes dropped down to the page that contained the dainty letters of her handwriting, and she scanned across the entry, her eyes instinctively landing on the very name that she had scribbled on the paper- the same name that she had imprinted on her presently-beating heart. Stefan Salvatore. His name, and the essence of his presence was so very clear to Elena. For too long, she has lived without his warm embrace, his soft lips against her own. Unable to cope with his absence in her arms, Elena forced herself to move on, just as he. Surrounded by the four walls of her room, she recaptured the times that he had been in this very room, on this very bed, beside her, on top of her, absolutely engulfing her with his love. All of that was gone now. Stefan Salvatore had become a stranger to her, once again. Everything they had shared, had disappeared along with his humanity. She cursed the man who stole everything she held so preciously away from her. His name was Klaus. Klaus, the Original Hybrid, meaning the first vampire-werewolf crossbreed. He was the one who stole her Stefan, and turned him into the monster he was today. Elena's fingers automatically curled into a fist, and as she clenched onto her bedsheets, a tear had crept its way upon the olive skin of her cheek. It was far too much for her to handle. As the memories of several of her loved ones rushed into her mind, being turned into creatures beyond humanity, dying right in front of her, and walking away, never to be seen again. The trauma of the past year was much easier to deal with when Elena had Stefan to share the burden with. But now she no longer had him. But she needed him. Where was he now? No matter where he was, she wished he was here with her. Before another tear was shed, Elena shut her diary and threw it across her room. In a flash, a hand caught it just before it hit the wall, and then the shadowy figure had manifested into who she knew to be none other than the man who constantly consumed her thoughts, and held her heart.

"Stefan?" she choked out in disbelief.

His blue-green eyes just stared at her. He made it impossible to read his emotions, and there was no way to decipher what he was thinking. So she just gazed at him in wonder, the curiosity and shock taking over her body, leaving her immobilized. The two of them were locked in each other's eyes, neither one of them daring to break the silence. The silence, which was intense and eerie, was far too much for Elena, whose mind was filling with screams of longing. There were so many questions she had for him, so many feelings that were anxiously releasing themselves as buds of sweats upon her skin. The heat she felt within her body was something only Stefan could cause. The anxiety which caused her to tremble, the undying love that caused the tears she had spent much too long holding back to fall, was all because of the man, who Elena loved with every fiber of her being, stood right in front of her, but he was so close, yet so far. The diary, which contained the confessions of the nights she yearned for him, of the days she regretfully spent with his brother Damon, trying to fill the void in her heart that Stefan had left in her, was enclosed in his hands. His head lowered as his fingers caressed its leather cover, and Elena instinctively felt his touch on her, even though his hands were nowhere near her. Stefan's eyes darkened, as he tilted his head upwards to return his gaze unto Elena once again. His pale eyes met the rich, dark eyes of Elena, and he fought back every emotion that was trying so hard to reach the surface. The tension was unbearable for him too, but he refused to accept that. He had come to her room for a reason, but he could no longer remember what is was. Stefan was overwhelmed with a sudden, almost unfamiliar, feeling of nostalgia. He felt a sudden need to hold her. All of the walls that Stefan built within himself came crashing down as he dropped her diary, and let it fall to the ground. The thud of the diary hitting the wooden floor was as quick as the amount of time it took for Stefan to rush over to Elena, lifting her up from the bed. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, and her hands on his shoulders, which triggered a familiar feeling of comfort, which came so naturally and easily. Stefan kept one of his arms around her petite figure, and lifted the other to let his fingers brush against the delicate skin of her unmistakably beautiful face. He admired every feature that he missed more than he could possibly admit, and gently placed her onto her bed. Her eyes watched his every move, and his eyes watched as her smooth lips curved into the smile he had memorized. Stefan climbed up onto the bed as well, and let his body hover over hers as he held himself up with his hands placed on either side of her. He just gazed down at her, remembering all the times they had been in this very position, in this same room. Everything that was taken from him, had come back and was now laying underneath him. He listened to her speeding heartbeat, and could visualize the blood being pumped into every vessel of her body. Stefan felt a different kind of hunger than what he had been taught to feel. He no longer felt the dire need to sink his teeth into her neck and drain her body of blood. Instead, he wanted to place his lips all over her skin, and fill her with the love that he felt for no one but her. His entire being was taken over by remorse and regret for the the way he had been treating her for the past few months, and before he could get his apology out, her lips had taken his in a strong and passionate kiss. Stefan returned the kiss desperately, his eyes closing along with hers, as they lost themselves in one another. Stefan let go of all his worry, his fear, and his anger, and let himself sink into the only girl he ever loved with all of his unbeating heart.

Elena didn't bother to catch a breath, and she kept her lips against Stefan's. Never before had she felt such a strong craving for him. She endured far too many days without him, and she couldn't handle it anymore. She needed, she wanted him, she loved him. And he felt the same, and for the first time in a long time, she could feel it. Her hands crept underneath Stefan's shirt, and her fingers ran across the toughness of his abs, as she traced the shape of them, missing the way his body felt against her own. Everything about Stefan was desirable. Before she knew it, pieces of clothing were being torn off the both of them. Their hands were working together, as were their lips, and soon enough, their bodies were joined together. At the initial connection, a moan escaped Elena's lips as her head fell back against the bed. Stefan, being inside her for the first time in much too long, groaned lowly at the moist, warm environment that welcomed him. The sounds of pleasure that sounded from Elena encouraged Stefan to move deeper inside of her, and as her volume increased, so did his desire. Stefan's thrusts increased in speed, as Elena arched her back to allow him to sink further into her, and her hands found their way to his chest. Elena's fingers dug into his skin as he began to slam into her roughly, and after a few grunts, he began to thrust violently, but carefully at the same time, into Elena's tight entrance. Elena, gasping at Stefan's strength, laced her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. The wordless passion between them was undeniable, and their sweating bodies molded together effortlessly.

As Stefan made love to Elena, he whispered several "I love you's" into her ear, and she responded with moans full of ecstasy, as Stefan moved within her with such great force, it caused her entire body to shake. The couple came together in such a way that they both forgot they were ever separated to begin with. Stefan slowed, and Elena stole kisses from him until the only sound left in the room was their heavy breathing. They shared a loving gaze, and Elena's giggle broke the silence but Stefan didn't mind. He started to pull himself out of her, but Elena pulled him back in, and he looked at her questioningly. "Stay with me," she whispered, her voice sending some kind of electricity through his body, as if she had resuscitated him. And then, Stefan realized, that Elena really had revived his doomed soul. Elena was the sole reason he remained on this Earth. For her, he would live. To her, he would give all his love.

"I never left," he replied, as he leaned in to kiss along the side of her neck, nuzzling it for a quick moment, before lifting his head to kiss her forehead as his fingers ran through her dark hair. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled, as love and happiness filled every cell of her body. Her Stefan was back, and she was where she belonged once again. With him, at last. "I love you too, Stefan Salvatore."


End file.
